Epilogo
by Himp
Summary: Una corta historia dedicada al autentico protagonista de Resident Evil 4, el mercader.


Resident Evil 4, le pertenece a Capcom, no le saco ganancia económica, etc…

_**Epilogo**_

_Por Himp_

_¡El extranjero lo consiguió! Hehehe. Una inversión que remuneró a un alto precio._

A lo lejos un hombre enmascarado miraba fascinado las consecuencias de la explosión; una enorme nube negra se alzaba rápidamente en medio de la isla seguida de feroces llamaradas que bailaban al ritmo de un vigoroso viento de tormenta, cubriendo enormes distancias en segundos y limpiando con su rabia enloquecida esta tierra del negro manto de los Iluminados.

— ¡Ashley!

La voz del americano, llena de angustia llegó como un débil y suplicante susurro, aquel hombre extrajo de su capa un viejo catalejo, con el cual escrutó las aguas en la dirección donde creía haber oído el grito.

A la distancia podía ver el Jet Sky, que le había arreglado a la señora de rojo con el americano a cuestas, estaba nervioso viendo el mar de un lado a otro buscando algo, o mejor dicho buscaba a alguien, faltaba la rubia molesta a la que había venido a rescatar.

_A estas alturas perderla en la huida seria una verdadera lastima — _dijo para sus adentros, mientras vio emerger del agua una cabecita rubia_— O quizás no._

No podía negar que se regocijó al ver a la chiquilla sana y salva, pero lo que deseaba en ese preciso instante era despedirse de ellos como dios manda, con unas cervezas bien frías de por medio. Lamentablemente se encontraba demasiado lejos para que ellos le vieran, quizás era lo mejor, en el futuro tendría la oportunidad de agradecerles por su servicio, de momento los extranjeros merecían ir a casa y olvidarse de este maldito lugar.

_Bueno… Olvidar este tipo de calamidad es imposible, se graba a sangre y fuego en la memoria, acosándote, regresando a tus pensamientos en el momentos menos esperado, transformándose lentamente en una pesada cruz de hierro, de la cual no hay forma humanamente posible de zafarse._

El hombre se quitó la capucha e inspiro profundamente el aire salobre del mar, tenía un tufillo agradable, pólvora, diesel y carne humada quemada. Con ella todas las plagas que ese cabrón de Sadler había estado cultivando para iniciar su campaña de "evangelización" en la península.

Sadler… cuanto odiaba a ese hombre, hasta la última fibra de su ser, tanto como a si mismo, nunca le prestó mayor importancia al tipo, ignoró el discurso seductor del profeta como palabrería barata, aun cuando su esposa se unió al culto, no dijo nada. Aun cuando el alcalde Méndez o Ramón Salazar, organizaron las obras en el castillo para extraer de su prisión subterránea a las Plagas, no pensó en nada.

_Igual, ninguno de nosotros hicimos algo, siquiera cuando llegaron por nuestros hijos, esa es la verdad._

El infierno estalló a los pocos años, los culteranos, los hombres más jóvenes y vigorosos del pueblo, regresaron ataviados con túnicas negras, llevando la bendición en jeringas, para compartirlas con sus hermanos desgraciados. La mitad de los iniciados morían al ser incapaces de resistir la ferocidad de la infestación, pero lo peor vino cuando trataron de convertir a los niños, ninguno sobrevivió hasta la eclosión de los huevos, en un solo día un centenar de niños murieron delirantes entre febriles convulsiones, eso fue lo que desató la ira de los aldeanos, quienes por fin abrieron los ojos viendo a Osmund Sadler como lo que en realidad era, un demonio que repartía su graciosa miseria para con el mundo.

Él participó en la rebelión… y despertó al día siguiente con el parasito en su cuerpo, viendo impotente el trato irrespetuoso que le daban a los cadáveres de los caídos, lo peor era escucharle, su voz, permanentemente dentro de su cabeza, ordenándole, obligándole a amarle y obedecerle.

_Incluso un plan tan ambicioso tiene sus fallos, hehehe._

Pasado el tiempo, él recuperó su libre albedrio, el parasito había dejado de obedecer los mandatos de Sadler y sus secuaces. Pronto descubrió que algún tonto le había inyectado una plaga reina por error, lo cual de entre toda su desgracia marcó la diferencia entre planes y hechos. Los ganados ignoraban por completo su existencia aunque estuviera al frente de ellos, eso sumado al chillido de alerta que recibía cuando los "jefes" estaban demasiado cerca jugaron como un boleto seguro al éxito.

_Mantente lejos de Méndez, evita al pequeño gilipollas y por sobre todas las cosas, a un kilometro de Sadler como mínimo y así sigues respirando, una consigna facilita que me aprendí al dedillo, por delante y por detrás. _

Primero buscó un lugar inexpugnable donde permanecer entre sus recorridos, la cueva donde reposaba "Del lago" era segura por sobre todas las cosas, luego comenzó el autentico trabajo, reunir todo lo que necesitaba, primero saqueó las armas, municiones y otras baratijas de los gendarmes que enviaban a investigar en el pueblo, luego cuando utilizaron a la milicia para asaltar los barcos de los traficantes árabes y africanos, se garantizó el acceso a las armas grandes, ocultándolo todo en pequeños arsenales dispersos en toda la zona, fáciles de conseguir.

_Una antorcha azul revelaría el camino, solo necesitaba la oportunidad para golpearles duro en las pelotas cuando menos se lo esperaran._

El secuestro de la muchacha y la misión del americano resultó ser la respuesta a todas sus plegarias, o si, Sadler pensó que saldría indemne de una jugarreta de este tipo, en realidad esperaba todo un equipo de "Rambos" como los de las películas y no un muchacho bonito con una aparente peste a laca para el cabello, pero sobrevivió lo suficiente para convencerle de que era tiempo de moverse.

Unas cajas de munición por aquí, unas granadas por allí, barras de caramelos en algunas cabañas, y claro, siempre haciendo buenos negocios con el oro que le robaba al gilipollas de Salazar, la señora de rojo era una buena cliente y a la única a la que le hacia descuentos, al fin de cuentas, era criminal no ayudar a ese delicioso par de piernas…

_Solo espero que las granadas cegadoras que le vendí al musculitos no le dañaran la vista al extranjero. Bueno de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no le ocurrió algún encuentro con el doctor Salvador o ese montón de trampas de dinamita…_

Ya no importaba nada en realidad, con su arsenal y sin otra reina por ahí, podría sellar las plagas nuevamente en el castillo, luego limpiaría los ganados restantes del pueblo, era quizás un favor autentico que podría hacerse a si mismo.

_Bien, ¿y luego qué? ¿Regresar a la península española con tu amiguito?, ¿O buscar un nuevo lugar para comenzar de nuevo?_

Una mueca feliz recorrió por primera vez su rostro, al fin de cuentas, había acumulado suficientes armas para iniciar una guerra de independencia, África sería un buen lugar para echar raíces, quizás un destino con un nombre exótico, como Kijuju.

**Notas de autor.**

Vamos chicos todos sabemos que un hombre tan picaron como el mercader no podría morir en esa enorme explosión, al fin de cuentas el sujeto tenia una tienda en la cueva de "Del Lago"


End file.
